shugo_chara_showcasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nadeshiko Fujisaki
Nadeshiko Fujisaki (藤咲なでしこ, Fujisaki Nadeshiko) is the female ego of "Nagihiko Fujisaki". She is also one of the main character of the anime and manga series Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, Shugo Chara Encore. Physical Apperance Nadeshiko is magnificent. Amu even said that Nadeshiko was so beautiful that if she were a guy she would fall in love with her on first sight. She has dark purple hair that is tied up with red ribbons with sakura flowers at the ends. When she chara-changes with Temari. Two sakura blossom-shaped clips appears in her hair and she attacks a naginata. As the Queen's chair, she wears the red royal cape, skirt, and brown high boots. She was one of the most popular girls when the boys at Seiyo Academy rated the girls. Personality Nadeshiko has kind and caring personality but when she snaps she becomes very aggresive and protective of her friends and familes. The Shugo Chara Showcase Wikia describe Nadeshiko as very kind and caring but scary when she snaps. Hobbies Nadeshiko's loves dancing since her mother is the teacher. She is seen to dancing extremely well and very elegant. Nadeshiko has preform in an official preformance once and she has also practise in front of Amu Hinamori in Episode 9. Guardian Characters Temari is Nadeshiko's first Guardian. Temari represents Nadeshiko's desire to be more mannered and to become a great Japanese Dancer. Being very well-mannered, Temari dislikes having her kimono dirty but whenever there are bugs or other insects present, if something goes off or when someone or something wreck a prop on set Temari becomes very very aggressive like in Episode 109 when Ran, Miki and Su accidently wreck a Sakura Blossom on stage. She can be very tempered and actually forces others to finish what has started. Character Change When Nadeshiko undergoes Character Change with Temari, she receives two cherry blossom-shaped hairclips in her ribbon and becomes more aggressive. She starts speaking in "Hiroshima" slang. She also receives a naginata to attack her opponents. Character Transformation When Nadeshiko Chara Nari with Temari she is heard saying "Watashi no kokoro, anrokku". When Nadeshiko Chara Nari with the elegant Temari she becomes Yamato Maihime. This represents her desire to become a great Japanese Dancer and to dance to her hearts contents. 'Apperance: '''In this form she wears a type of elegant Japanese Dancer dress with a pair of glittering pink wings on her back. She also wears a long ribbon attached to her back. Nadeshiko's hair is tied into a ponytail held together with sakura flowers. '''Abilities: '''Yamato Mahime attacks include Dance of the Cherry Blossom, Robe of Feathers and a join attack with Clown Drop Queens' Waltz. The first attack that Yamato Maihime ever used was Queen's Waltz (クイーンズワルツ ''kuīnzu warutsu). It's a combination X-eggs/X-Charas purifying technique that can only be used by Yamato Maihime and Clown Drop both in the manga and anime. Yamato Maihime and Clown both shower the X-Eggs/X-Charas with pink light whilst in a dance. Yamato Mahime second attack is Dance of the Cherry Blossoms where it's used for evading enemy attacks and disraction with cherry blossoms. Yamato Maihime last and final attack was Robe of Feathers where she capture her opponents with ribbons. Friendships Amu Hinamori: When Amu refused to join the Guardians she (Nadeshiko) tried many tatics to get to join and eventually succeeds. She and Amu became close and best friends after that Nadeshiko even gave up her dance practice (the one thing that she loves the most) to have Amu over her place for a sleepover. Tadase Hotori: Tadase was the first one to know about "Nadeshiko's" secret. He was inform just to help "Nadeshiko" keep her true gender. Kukai Souma: He knows about Nadeshiko's "brother". Names Queen Fujisaki-san (Tadase) Nadeshiko (Amu) Na-chin (Yaya) See Also Nagihiko Fujisaki Amu Hinamori Tadase Hotori Kukai Souma Yaya Yuiki